presentable_libertyfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Money
In Exoptable Money Dr. Money is the CEO of his company. At the end of Exoptable Money he dies due to being infected with his own virus. In his letters, he sends talk about an "East-West Conflict", and him asking for money in the interest of "the economy""I REGRET TO INFORM YOU OF A RECENT NEW EAST-WEST CONFLICT ARISING. IN THE INTEREST OF THE ECONOMY WE ASK YOU KINDLY FOR MONEY." . He asks you to send money with a letter so that the economy can "Breathe new money.""JUST SEND US A LETTER WITH THE MONEY SO THE ECONOMY CAN BREATHE NEW AIR AND BREATHE NEW MONEY WE ARE WAITING" It is unknown whether such a conflict really occurred, though it is highly likely as none of the other characters mentions such an event. His third letter addresses your lack of sending money and then blames you for allowing his "conflict" to spread to the Far East"WE HAVE NOTICED A DISTINCT LACK OF YOU SENDING US MONEY FOR THE GOOD OF THE ECONOMY. THE EAST-WEST CONFLICT HAS SPREAD TO THE FAR EAST NOW, THANKS TO YOU". The fourth one sends you a warning"CONSIDER THIS YOUR LAST WARNING IF YOU CONTINUE YOUR COMPETENCE YOU WILL BE MISSED.". The fifth one contains a deadly virus"ENCLOSED IN THIS LETTER YOU WILL FIND A DEADLY VIRUS. YOU CAN BUY AN ANTIDOTE IN THE SHOP FOR MONEY.". An antidote appears in the shop in exchange for all your current money +1, making it impossible to purchase for the time being. The sixth letter addresses the fact that you have not bought the antidote, and failing to do so may result in death"WE HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE NOT BOUGHT THE ANTIDOTE YET. WE ARE OBLIGATED TO TELL YOU THAT FAILING TO BUY THE ANTIDOTE MIGHT RESULT IN DEATH.". The seventh informs you that the "conflict" has ended, as there are no longer enough fighters for each side. The antidote has also gone down in price"THE EAST-WEST CONFLICT HAS ENDED. THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE LEFT TO FIGHT FOR THEIR RESPECTIVE CARDINAL DIRECTION. IN LIGHT OF THESE NEW CIRCUMSTANCES, WE HACE LOWERED THE PRICE OF THE ANTIDOTE.". At this point, buying the antidote, which now costs all your money, is the only way to progress the story. After buying the antidote, Doctor Money sends a letter thanking you for your business"THANK YOU FOR YOUR BUSINESS.". Letter numbers 9 and 10 informs you that the antidote is not working as intended, causing various vital organs to fail and that he is willing to buy organs from you"WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT THE ANTIDOTE IS NOT WORKING AS INTENDED.""THE ANTIDOTE SEEMS TO NOT ONLY STOP THE VIRUS BUT ALSO PREVENT THE FUNCTIONING OF VARIOUS VITAL ORGANS. WE HAVE A NEW BUSINESS OFFER FOR YOU. WE WILL BUY ANY AND ALL VITAL ORGANS PEOPLE CAN GIVE US.". Letter 11 states that the organs you have sent him are not working because of their origins being from the money machine"WE HAVE NOTICED THAT THE ORGANS YOU ARE SUPPLYING TO US ARE OF SUBOPTIMAL QUALITY DUE TO THEIR ORIGINS BEING A STRANGE MAGICAL MONEY MACHINE. ANYONE WHO GETS AN IMPLANT DIES AFTER 2 HOURS HAVE PASSED.", and letter 12 informs you they must be sold at a low price, but you can rectify the issue by selling him organs from real people, such as family and friends"DUE TO THIS INCONVENIENCE WE CAN NOW ONLY SELL THEM AT A LOW PRICE. WE HOPE THAT YOU CAN RECTIFY THIS ISSUE BY MAYBE SELLING US SOME OF YOUR FAMILIES' AND FRIENDS' ORGANS.". If you have purchased the tin can at this point, he will send you a letter complimenting it"NICE TIN CAN.", then mention that he has a gift for you"WE HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU", but the gift requires you to max out your money machine"BUT BEFORE WE CAN REWARD YOU, WE NEED TO BE CERTAIN THAT YOUR PRODUCTION IS TOP NOTCH.""WE WILL CONTACT YOU AGAIN ONCE YOUR MACHINE IS FULLY UPGRADED. I HOPE YOU WILL SURVIVE UNTIL THEN.". After doing so, he will tell you to make a lot of money"WE HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU NOW HAVE UPGRADED YOUR MACHINE TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL NOW WE NEED YOU TO MAKE MORE MONEY. LOTS MORE MONEY" . When you have over 10 million dollars, which breaks your machine, he will contact you again and inform you of the gift in the shop"LOOK IN THE SHOP FOR YOUR GIFT. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY.". The gift is a can opener and costs all your money. He will send one last letter after you buy the can opener, saying that he will cease all contact with you as you no longer have any money, and tells you to "enjoy your can opener""THANK YOU FOR YOUR BUSINESS. AS YOU HAVE NO MONEY NOW YOU ARE CONSIDERED WORTHLESS TO US. FOR THAT REASON, WE WILL CEASE ALL CONTACT WITH YOU. ENJOY YOUR CAN OPENER.". You can use the can opener on the tin can, which triggers the end screen. The tin can contains beans and causes the player character's vital organs to fail, killing them. However, once Doctor Money kills the protagonist, he is infected with his own manufactured virus through unknown means and dies as a result, the richest person in the world. In Presentable Liberty Dr. Money is an unseen antagonist of Presentable Liberty. He seems to have created the virus and sold a cure which not only failed to stop the virus, but caused various vital organs to fail. Due to this side affect, there was a large market for organs. Because Dr. Money received the organs from the money machine, they failed to function and caused many deaths. These organs were recalled and those only from other humans could be sold. Dr. Money only leaves the protagonist alive, because, without the protagonist's knowledge, Money injected him with the only working antidote. The protagonist is immune from the virus, and so his organs are extremely valuable. Toward the end of day 5, if the protagonist didn't exit the door cell when his friend Sal breaks the generator, the generator will be fixed and the door will be closed again. Dr. Money will then explain about how he has injected the protagonist with the only working antidote when the protagonist arrived at the jail. In the narrator cut scene, 12 days after, someone will come to get him to Dr. Money, who will sell his organs at a sky-rocketing price. Dr. Money also forces some people to oversee the inmates including the protagonist, dubbed "Happy Buddies" which he blackmails. Mr. Smiley, the protagonist's Happy Buddy™ has been blackmailed by Dr. Money, threatening to kill his daughters whom he kidnapped. Dr. Money said that if those people can keep the inmates happy, thus lowering the suicide rate, he would discontinue the blackmailing. Many are lied to, specifically Mr. Smiley. His daughters actually died from the virus days before his own suicide, in which he accomplishes purchasing the Protagonist another game for his Dr. Money Portable Entertainment Machine. He gives the protagonist a money poster sometime during the game that states "Money Survives All Hardships." His most memorable quote is, "You are worth every penny," taken from one of his his last letters. Category:Characters Category:Exoptable Money Category:Presentable Liberties Category:Tj